unownxaviersfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisuke Mitsuki
Daisuke Mitsuki is the primary roleplaying character (RPC) created by UnownX in the website Gaia Online. He is a half-human and a half-demon, and despite of being a demon, he is a prayerful person. The whole Saga spins around his world, even though sometimes the story focuses only to some characters in The Saga. Daisuke, according to the stories, is an orphan, and is on a journey to discover his other family members, his family history, and his hidden powers. Since Daisuke is the main protagonist in The Saga, the attacks of The Waves of Dark Forces are targeting him and that's because he stays with Constantine. In the storyline, Daisuke experiences the attacks of The Waves of Dark Forces, then he would discover his powers when he was 10. When he was 15, he visited Hell and surrendered to Lucifer (also known as The Master). The Saga: Summary Early Life Daisuke never met his father, mother, and even his grandparents. They all died a day after he was born. Since then, his secretive uncle Constantine took care of him instead, together with his cousin: Kuroi Mitsuki. Daisuke grew up in Constantine's Sunflower Fields, away from the urbanized city. He learned to play and be content to whatever and whoever he has. The only playmates he has are Kuroi, Black Cotton, and Harukia. Constantine was busy with a secret business, which is unknown to them. Daisuke also learned on watching a small, old colored TV. He was never up-to-date with the latest in technology and fashion, even though The Saga is set on a time by the near future. Childhood to Adolescence When Daisuke grew up and began to realize things, almost everything he loved were all taken away from him, from Kuroi to Black Cotton to Harukia. Not only with them gone, Lucifer sent the Waves of Dark Forces to help him in getting Daisuke's soul, which is a very essential ingredient to future chapters. By the age of 7, Daisuke (and Kuroi) discovered that he actually has special abilities. He then decided to discover and learn his abilities one-by-one. The Waves of Dark Forces still aren't done yet by that time. By the age of 17, Daisuke decided to finally surrender to Lucifer to stop the Waves of Dark Forces. He was sent to Hell to meet Lucifer and he was given a mission. Daisuke's Mission By the age of 15, Daisuke surrendered to Lucifer. Lucifer gave Daisuke a mission which he needs to do to impress Lucifer and Satan. The primary mission Lucifer gave him was: Daisuke went to a school whose name is forbidden to be told. While at the school, he learned that he doesn't have to do the mission given to him, he has protected humans before but now, he'll be trying to bring them to Satan as a sacrifice. He decided to abandon the quest and decided to live as a normal mortal. Death Daisuke decided to return back to Constantine's Sunflower Fields in a summer day. He learned that Constantine has been captured by Lucifer and is now in Hell. Daisuke also discovered the Orion Palace Project, with Miaka and Kuroi involved in it. The Holy Orion Palace was ready to siege the Underworld to end the Unholy War. Lucifer also got the chance to release his true self. When Daisuke was able to release Constantine from Hell, they discovered that Lucifer has caused chaos all over the world. They decided to finish the Unholy War once and for all. Daisuke, Constantine, and a few more (including Kuroi, Miaka, Black Cotton, Harukia, and Albion) died in the event. The Orion Palace has proclaimed victory and promised to them that their legacy will never be forgotten. The Unholy War has been finished. Orion Palace also closed all portals of Heaven and Hell in Earth. Daisuke and Constantine can be seen ascending to Heaven with Kuroi being escorted by the Seraphim, the Choir of Angels. Legacy Ever since Daisuke and Kuroi died, Kuroi's older brother and king of Orion Palace, Shiro Mitsuki, has ensured that their legacy will not be forgotten as one of the last Mitsukis. Constantine's house was protected by the palace as a historical reserve. But when Orion Palace was used to help humans colonize other planets, Constantine's house was abandoned and became petrified but the sunflower field is still lively because the spring nymphs are taking care of it. The Unknown's Journal was found by a girl named Vivian Trovare, an archaeologist. The journal is hidden inside the house, which means Daisuke (or Constantine, or Shiro) must've hid the journal to protect it from other people. An unknown voice has been guiding Vivian as she reads the journal. It was later revealed that the voice is actually Daisuke himself, being assisted by Kuroi. Appearances See Also * Kuroi Mitsuki * Black Cotton * Constantine Mitsuki * Harukia * Lucifer * Miaka Byzantine Category:The Saga